Haunting Ground II
by DementedDebi
Summary: After escaping Belli Castle Fiona and Hewie find themselves lost in the dense forests surrounding Belli Castle. They meet up with a stranger however, and there luck seemingly changes...
1. Part 1 Nonne amicus certus in re incert

_Haunting Ground II_

**By DementedDebi**

Note: I do not own Haunting Ground or the lead characters Fiona and Hewie. This is not official, this is just how I imagine the story continuing. It picks up from Ending A but with slight alterations throughout. Enjoy!

**Part 1.**

**'Nonne amicus certus in re incerta cernitur'**

"Thank God" Fiona whispered breathlessly as made her way across the bridge, the soft pad of Hewie's paws reminding her that she wasn't alone anymore. She fumbled for the key she had taken from Lorenzo, the elderly and deranged overseer of Belli Castle, an estate she was told she inherited after her parents were '_accidentally_' killed in a car crash. At last she found the key and with one shaking hand jabbed at the lock, each time the key sliding out and away. Fiona's breathing quickened. A soft bark drew her attention. She turned to Hewie, his brown eyes staring at her, his long canine tongue dangling from his mouth. "Thanks Hewie" she said with a smile as her hand steadied and in one smooth moment turned the key, the door unlocking with an audible click. She pushed the heavily weathered doors open and for the first time since her being in Belli Castle, she felt free. Tilting her head towards Hewie she said cheerfully "Come on boy..."

They walked out onto the bridge, a cold wind flowing up Fiona's medical gown. Hewie pressed on, Fiona's steps slowing as she thought off her parents. 'Mummy...Daddy...' Her stomach lurched at the thought of them, they were gone and now she was alone in the world. 'But I'm not alone, not anymore.' She smiled as she called out "Hewie, wait for me!"

They reached the bottom of the bridge when Hewie barked. "What is it boy?" He panted and looked off into the distance. Fiona crouched and gave him an affectionate pet as she whispered "Don't be so silly.." However she seen what he saw, in the distance there was smoke billowing from a lone hut and past that was a village. "Good boy" she cried as she picked up the pace to a jog, running down the hill as quickly as she could. Hewie bolted on past, his head turning left and right, keen to sniff out any danger to his new master. At last Fiona stopped, unable to run any farther. 'No point in killing myself' she thought as she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. She sat down on the dirty forest floor, carefully arranging her medical gown so that the bloodied and soiled garment would protect her from dirt. It was eerily quiet and Fiona was acutely aware that it was getting darker by the second. She covered her chest and called out "Hewie!" He didn't run back to her and she didn't hear him bark. "Hewie" she cried out louder, her voice cracking from panic. At last she seen his pure white coat in the distance, sprinting back towards her. He dropped the remains of a rabbit in front of her and nudged it towards her. She grimaced in disgust but politely said "No thank you, I'd rather wait till we get to this village." Hewie tucked into the beast as Fiona sighed, closing her eyes.

Fiona awoke with a start as Hewie barked wildly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she grabbed hold off him whispering "It's alright, its alright..." Was it though? The forest was enveloped in darkness, and Hewie had a better sense for danger than she. He'd proved that many times over in Belli Castle. He made a low growl as he continued staring off into the distance. Fiona squinted and strained her ears keen on picking up any oncoming danger. A low clop of hooves sounded in the distance. Fear overtook Fiona as she held onto Hewie, what if it was danger? What if it was some psychopath stalker who wanted something from her. The sound of hooves drew closer until at last it halted in front of the pair. "Are you alright?" a deep voice called to her. Whoever it was had seen her, but did they mean harm? "Yes, we're fine thank you," she muttered. She heard a low sound as if this person was thinking.

"You'll catch your death out her on a night like this, if you come with me I'll get you a nice place to stay." Fiona didn't know what to do, on the one hand he seemed to be genuine, but she had thought that about Lorenzo and he ended up wanting to kill her! At last she made her decision, "Alright, I'll come with you." She walked towards the person, a cart appearing in front of her. "Hop in the back" the man said. Fiona turned to Hewie and said "Come on." The dog did so, however Fiona noticed something was wrong with him as he whimpered. She patted his stomach and whispered to him "It's fine, I'm here."

They approached the hut, the light pouring outside to greet them. "You'd best stay the night," the man said, "you and your friend I mean." He gave a chuckle and Fiona smiled weakly. She still wasn't sure about this. As the cart stopped the man said "You two head on in, I'll be with you in a sec." As Fiona slid off, Hewie pouncing to her side the man yelled "Catrina we have guests." Fiona walked up to the door of the hut and knocked, the door flying open instantly. Fiona was greeted by a pair of light purple eyes staring coldly at her, the woman's face picturesque and beautiful. Just as she was about to let out a scream she realized that this face looked much older, the hair a different colour completely from Daniella, the machine woman. The woman Catrina's voice contrasted her face completely, her voice warm and full of concern, "My God look at those clothes! Come in come in and let me fetch you something else to wear." The woman fretted around her, asking her size and generally buzzing around the spacious hut. Fiona was uncomfortable with the situation as Catrina pulled various items of clothing seemingly from nowhere. As she handed Fiona some clothes she looked at Hewie and said rather coldly "I suppose I'll make your friend something to eat as well." She turned back to Fiona, her voice reverting back to its previous warmth, "Excuse the clothing but these used to be my..." Catrina's eyes filled with tears forcing her to turn heel and quickly say "Dinner will be ready shortly."

'She looks so familiar' Fiona thought to herself. Fiona slid out of the medical gown, flinging it to the corner in disgust as she reached for the clothes Catrina provided for her. She pulled the thin silk like shirt over her frame as well as the deep tan coloured tunic to pair with it. Fiona picked up the skirt and was shocked to see it shared similarities with the mini Daniella provided her with in the Castle. 'Must be a common style around here' she tried to tell herself. When she put on all the clothes she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, her heart beating quickly as she seen that, apart from the dark tan tunic, the collection of clothes she was wearing could have passed off for what she was wearing at Belli Castle. A rap on the door set her heart off, her eyes darting to Hewie. He was sitting on the floor, staring at the door. "Are you alright in there?" the man boomed. He must have came back. "Yes I'm fine," Fiona stuttered, "Thank you." She went to the door, Hewie following. Fiona's eyes darted to the man's head and her heart jumped yet again as she seen his hair was a light violet, an unusual hair colour Fiona had only ever encountered once. 'It can't be...' she thought as she sat down at the table, feigning a smile. The meal was the quietest one Fiona had.

"Dear, you haven't told us your name." Fiona's head darted towards Catrina as she stared at her, almost as if she was demanding an answer. "Yes, I'm quite curious as to what you were doing out there dressed like that." Catrina's eyes darted towards the man as she scolded him, "Daniel don't be so forward." Fiona squirmed nervously as she looked to Hewie who was now growling lowly. "Now Miss, what's your name?" the woman asked again. "Fiona Belli" she replied. She seen Daniel and Catrina's eyes harden, as Fiona spied the portrait hanging on the wall. It was the pair standing with their daughter, the spitting image of her mother but with her father's eyes.

'Daniella!


	2. Part 2 Cave quid dicis, quando, et cui

**2.**

**'C****ave quid dicis, quando, et cui****'**

How could these two be Daniella's parents? She wasn't human afterall. Fiona saw Daniel's fists clench as he growled "Did you just say...Belli?" Catrina had got up from the table and had disappeared behind Fiona, presumably to clean up after dinner. "Did you say your name was Belli?" Daniel asked again, his voice raising to a shout. Fiona couldn't speak, her mind numb. She looked to Hewie who was already well aware something was wrong. He sat watching Daniel carefully, ready to pounce in case he attacked. Daniel slammed the table with his bunched up fists roaring at Fiona "Answer me," spittle spewing forth from his chapped lips. Tears welled up in Fiona's eyes as she nodded her head, 'Why does he care if I'm a Belli' she thought, 'I've did nothing wrong.'

Fiona began "Pu-pleas-" but Daniel cut her off. He bellowed louder still "You Belli's are vile. For centuries you've been torturing our village, taking girls you want and making them disappear from our lives." A choked sob sounded behind Fiona, presumably it was Catrina. Daniel continued "Like our Daniella. Our precious. It's been almost 10 years now since we've last seen her and knowing your family it'll probably be the last!" Fiona's eyes darted around the room insanely looking for a way out as Daniel pounded his fist on the table repeatedly. Hewie was barking loudly now, not stopping even as Daniel began talking again, his voice edged with venom as he said "And who have you came for this time, hmm? Another innocent girl?" He stared at her coldly as Fiona sat shuddering on her chair. 'Why is this happening to me?' she thought desperately.

The deathly silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever before Daniel spoke much more calmly this time, "No matter. It's not like you'll ever get back to your Castle,we're going to make you pay.." Before he could finish the sentence however Catrina lunged from behind yelling "You bitch!" Fiona screamed as she wrangled with her, well aware that Catrina was brandishing a knife dangerously close to her face. Tears were streaming down both ladies faces, one never winning the fight, one never losing. With a burst of strength Fiona pushed Catrina away only to spin around and be slapped by Daniel with such force that she was sent tumbling to the floor. That was when Hewie jumped him, grabbing onto his hand and shaking at it with his jaws, blood pooling out of the gash and staining Hewie's pure white jaws. Fiona ran for the door and flung it open, only tilting her head back to yell "Hewie!" At once Hewie halted the attack and ran after Fiona, aware that the nightmare was far from over.

By now light was non-existent, the night taking over the landscape. The only source of illumination came from the house of the crazed parents of Daniella, sure that Fiona was here to capture village girls. Had Riccardo paid a visit to the village before? A thought chocked her, had her father ever paid a visit to the village before? It was obvious from what Lorenzo said that Fiona's father Ugo had lived with him in Belli Castle for quite some time before leaving to marry her mother Ayla, but had he willingly kidnapped village girls for Lorenzo's own bizarre alchemical purposes? A thought she could deal with another time, right now Fiona needed to get as far away from the pair as possible.

Running off into the forest Fiona was grabbed and scratched by tree branches and thorny bushes. As painful as it was Fiona knew to deal with the pain, it was much to risky to take the road straight to the village in case Daniel were to use horseback as a means of transport. Fiona jumped over a log, Hewie doing the same as Fiona worked out what to do when she reached the village. Going by what Daniel said Fiona was sure that mentioning her true name would not benefit her in the long run. Dodging under a low hanging branch Fiona stopped to catch her breath. Hewie looked up to her with his round brown eyes and Fiona smiled feebly saying "Sorry I didn't listen to you before boy." He whimpered and nudged at her leg, eager to carry on.

As they made their way on Hewie would stop occasionally and growl in different directions. Had Daniel and Catrina made their way into the forest, ready to hunt Fiona down? 'No, don't think like that' Fiona scolded at herself. However as they made a wide arc around the forest to get to the village Fiona was sure there was someone else in the woods. Twigs snapped, and she was sure at one point she heard muffled voices bickering amongst themselves.

At last she spied a light in the distance and as she drew closer seen that there were many of them bunched together. The village! She may just be safe tonight, however as Fiona and Hewie ran on Daniel stepped out in front of them, a small axe and a large stick by his sides. "Enough games Fiona, we have to end this. For Daniella." Why was it always Fiona? Anger flushed up inside her as she yelled "No! Just leave me alone, I swear to God if you come near me I'll...I'll...fucking kill you!" She was taken aback by the coarseness of her own words, but it seemed to have jarred Daniel. That was the distraction she needed, "Hewie" she shouted as she ran back the way she came, eyes scanning quickly for a hiding place. She could hear Daniel shouting after her, making vile promises and how he would fulfil them, but Fiona didn't listen. Fiona came to a stop beside a tree, however she wasn't going to climb it. At the base there was a large dark hole, large enough to fit both herself and Hewie inside. Fiona waved her hand forward and said "Hewie get inside." As he did Fiona crouched and crawled in behind him, getting comfortable and hugging Hewie's neck listening for Daniel's footsteps to pass. At last she heard them, he wasn't running now but walking almost as if he didn't need to chase her. 'My God,' Fiona thought, 'Does he know where I am?' His steps halted completely in front of the, his Axe by his side tapping away at his leg. With one swift movement he brought the Axe up and attacked! However it was a log opposite them which broke and splintered as Daniel viciously hacked at it. "Bitch isn't here," Fiona heard him whisper. He walked on and for a while all was silent. Hewie panted as Fiona edged forward carefully. The coast was clear.

Fiona and Hewie ran on now, not stopping towards the lights. Neither Daniel or Catrina stepped out to stop them, and within minutes Fiona was at the edge of the village panting quietly as Hewie trotted on slightly. He barked quietly forcing Fiona to jog over to him to see what was wrong. She crouched by him and spied Daniel and Catrina speaking to man, was he head of the village? That could mean only one thing, the village wasn't safe. They would surely be as eager to get their hands on her as Daniel and Catrina were.

A thump on Fiona's shoulder! she whirled around and seen an elderly face look down on her. It was an old woman, with hair so platinum blonde it was nearly white. She had creases on her face that showed she maybe smiled too much, and just as Fiona thought the woman smiled down at her and whispered "You shouldn't be out her so late girl. Come inside and rest." Fiona backed away slightly as the woman said "Ayla listen to mother and get inside now." 'Ayla?' Fiona thought, 'Does she think I'm mother?' What worried Fiona most of all however was that this woman, her grandmother would no doubt tell others Ayla had returned and when the villagers seen Fiona would surely kill her. Whether Fiona's Grandmother meant it or not she would be the death of Fiona. The old woman walked on beckoning for Fiona to follow, and Fiona did so willingly, sure she could find someway to hide in the womans home.


	3. Part 3 Ab origine

**Part 3.**

**'A****b origine****'**

_Note: The next few chapters are essentially the beginning of Daniella's decent into madness. Sorry to jump away from the present but the rest of the story will make sense after reading them, I promise! :)_

The Village was sent into a flurry of activity, men scrabbling around in fear searching for their daughters, daughters who would be in great danger once the Belli's arrived. Since the grand families arrival young, attractive village girls were often taken away from the family, abducted for the Belli's own devious purposes. What happened to the girls, no one knew but considering they never returned it only left one thought of their fate. The most attractive village girls beauty was not considered a gift, more a curse.

Daniella Venti. She was often teased by the other girls shouting that she was next and that she'd better pack on some weight to her curvaceous yet skinny frame as to repulse the Belli's. 'I'm not beautiful,' is the thought she always had to deal with, and looking into a mirror looking at her aristocratic face, her piercing purple eyes and her fair skin almost always sent her into tears. She was repulsed by what she seen. This day however, she was frightened. Standing alone in the village square Daniella stood frozen to the spot, not sure where to go or what to do. The head of the Village ran past, his daughter dragged behind him shouted "What the hell are you doing girl? Hide!"

Daniella came back to the moment with a start. 'I must hide' she thought as she jogged home as fast as her long elegant legs could carry her. From the corner of her eye she seen the girls being ushered deep into the woods, expected to wait there until the Belli's left. She shuddered at the thought of the two mystery men, Riccardo and Ugo. What would they do if they caught her? Abduct her, or maybe something worse? Deep down Daniella wished they seen how hideous she really was, at least thats how she viewed herself. The sound of horses drew closer, she was so near her house but did she have enough time to find a hiding spot? "Daniella!" cried her mother Catrina. Daniella pumped her legs faster and faster, her porcelain face growing red in the cheeks. Her heart stopped as two horsemen rode out in front of her, one barking in a rough tone "Halt!"

Daniella stopped in her tracks, fear holding her in its grasp. The man inclined his head to the purple haired woman running out of her home, her fists raised shouting "Don't you dare!" The second man, whose hood was pulled down said calmly "I'll sort her out." He looked to Daniella with a look that seemed to say, 'I'm sorry,' and then he was gone. The first man, hooded and menacing hopped off his horse and came close to Daniella. She could feel his breath on her face, his eyes searching her up and down. He mumbled "Yes.." and quick as a flash grabbed her wrist. "You are mine. I own you!" Daniella let out an anguished filled groan as he hoisted her on to the horse. Daniella turned her head, seen her mother and father shouting and bawling at the bald unhooded man. Surely they wouldn't let these monsters take her? The hooded man hoisted himself up behind Daniella and made himself comfortable. From the corner of her eyes Daniella seen a pretty blonde head pop out of the woods, one of the girls who teased her, Ayla. She had just turned 17 the week previous, and for the first time in Daniella's life she seen pity in the girls eyes.

"Hurry yourself Ugo" the hooded man barked as he whip cracked the reins of the horse and turned, speeding away from Daniella's home and her life. She sobbed quietly, willing herself not to let this beastly man see her pain.

_Well it would be awesome if you could let me know what you guys are thinking so far, maybe stuff I can improve on and all that jazz. Don't worry as well, I'll keep the story updated frequently so you can expect chapter 4 tomorrow_

_or the next day. Thanks for reading_ :)


	4. Part 4 De pilo pendet

**Part 4.**

**'De pilo pendet'**

It had been summer when Daniella was taken from her village by Riccardo and Ugo Belli, looking out of her grand bedroom window she seen snow settle on the window ledge outside. Two seasons, she'd been gone from her life for two seasons. Generally speaking the way she was living now wasn't awful, Riccardo would often stop his bizarre work to check up on her and cook her. Daniella often got the creeping sensation he only did such things as to make the inevitable week in the month where he would 'use' her more bearable. That said it certainly was always unpleasant. Ugo often would have to comfort her afterwards, a caring shoulder to cry on. She wouldn't really consider him a friend, but he was the most friendly person in the castle.

"Miss Daniella.." She inclined her head towards the speaker, Riccardo. "It's time for your checkup." Daniella shuddered as he relished each word, eager to inspect her uterus. The last few attempts did not yield the results Riccardo desired, to which Daniella suffered greatly afterwards. She still had some bruising from that encounter. She followed him in silence, head held high, not speaking. "You know Daniella, you're an awful quiet girl.." She got the feeling she was meant to speak to him but she had no desire too. The man was a monster, no matter how often he covered up his true nature with politeness and feigned patience.

At last they reached Riccardo's private medical station. It was filled with so much up to date medical equipment even Daniella was taken aback by it all. The village doctor could only dream of the futuristic gadgetry Riccardo had at his disposal. "If you'd please," Riccardo rasped gesturing towards the cold medical table. Daniella stripped down, aware that Riccardo's eyes were searching her form hungrily. 'Bastard' she thought bitterly as she lay down on the table, her legs in a far from dignified position. She closed her eyes, praying it to be over soon...

"She's baren" Riccardo roared at Ugo. Riccardo's temper flared as Ugo tried in vain to calm him down. "Riccardo, brother, please don't do anything rash." Before Ugo could even finish his sentence Riccardo cut in retorting "Well what use is she then? Remember what we're trying to achieve here brother, eternal life through Azoth. How can we achieve this with some baren bitch who can't birth us?" Ugo's eyes opened wide in disgust, but he didn't say anything. "Please Riccardo, calm down, I'm sure we can have another use for her." Riccardo beat at his dry cracked face in ager and yelled "No! She has no value to us. We'll head to the village and find another girl." Riccardo stormed out of the room, Ugo on his heels shouting "Wait what are you going to do to her?" Riccardo turned and looked back at Ugo and said, with his voice dripping in venom "What ever has to be done."

_Oooh Ricci! Booo! Anyway I know I promised you this would be up tommorow, but what can I say I couldn't stop writing lol. Enjoy!_


	5. Part 5 Ad Finem

**Part 5.**

**'Ad finem'**

It had been years now since Daniella was kidnapped, forced to become some birthing tool for the Belli's. That had failed however, much to the dismay of Riccardo. The fury he showed her knew no bounds, for weeks she had begged for release, anything to stop the pain he was inflicting on her. He had beaten her until she could no longer feel anything, beat all sense of humanity and feeling from her pale porcelain frame. Daniella no longer thought of her parents now, they were just a relic of her memory, long past and soon to be forgotten.

Ugo, Daniella had found out was quite the opposite of his brother. It was 'his turn' as Riccardo had so charmingly put it and as such Daniella watched, silent in the shadows as he cultivated a relationship with a pretty blonde girl. As the two melted into one another a realization hit Daniella like a ton of bricks, this young woman was Ayla, the village girl who had watched as Daniella was taken away all those years ago. Time meant nothing to Daniella now, watching Ayla and Ugo's monthly rendezvous had let 17 years pass by in an instant. Of course, Daniella had seen her fair share of horrors over the years and somewhere, deep down her last shard of humanity was glad she hadn't birthed Riccardo any children. If what she seen would have happened to her children she didn't know how she could live with herself.

Over the course of 17 years Ayla had birthed three children, all of which were healthy cherub like boys. Each time Daniella watched from the deep recesses of the birthing rooms as the boys were handed from Ayla, to Ugo and then to Riccardo. He had taken them away, leaving Ayla in floods of tears and Ugo pale faced and shivering. Daniella had never followed, but from what she had to clean up for Riccardo painted a fairly graphic picture. She had no doubt that he had opened the poor children up, cultivating their organs, tissue and God knows what else to find the secret to 'Azoth' as he had put it. Blood had flowed forth from the work bench, slithering past the miniscule ivory bones of the poor children only to pool at the bottom of the floor. Daniella had cleaned such a mess 3 times in complete silence, she had stared vacantly at the tiny bones of the children with only a small part of her weeping on the inside.

'Why have I been forced to live this life?'

* * *

A full year later Daniella watched the look of anguish and terror on Ayla's face as Ugo announced she had indeed fallen pregnant again, this time with a girl. A girl, their research showed would be more likely to contain the Azoth they so needed to find immortality. The dusting of the table never stopped as Daniella listened to their hushed tones. They were planning to elope it seemed, just as night fell. Ugo would take as much money as he could from the vaults below Belli Castle, and Ayla would wait by the main gate. They had to get as far away from Riccardo as possible, for their daughters sake...

**19 years later**

Fiona. Fiona was what they had called their daughter when she was birthed. And now here she was, the girl had been brought to the castle, naked and vulnerable and fertile. For years Daneilla had neglected the Castle, she saw no point in caring for it. After all she herself couldn't have children, and that thought had burned her very core ever since Ugo and Ayla had left. Why was the simple gift of life taken from her? Every woman had it, yet it had been so cruelly taken away from her. The gamble of genes had resulted in her being unable to bear children, and for close to 20 years she had been punished for it. Daniella smiled a smile of hatred. Because her gift had been taken from her she too would take the gift for herself, she wanted, nay she needed Fiona's womb. She had to feel like a woman again, be it at the expense of another.

Daniella had stalked through the castle, hunting down the spoilt princess and her dog. Eventually she cornered her, the girl's bountiful chest heaving in fear, her golden hair cascading down her perfectly formed back. The anger rose up in Daniella like a crimson tidal wave, what right had she to a life? Daniella had chased the girl around the room, the moonlight pouring in through the glass dome above. The girl's barely there outfit fluttered as she ran, pushing the four globes in the room. Without thinking Daniella followed the girl, positioned carefully above the glowing pain of glass beneath her. Catching sight of herself like this, Daniella couldn't help but stop. She let out a wail filled with smaller wails, 20 years worth of pain, sorrow and bitterness cascading through her lungs filling the entire room with a heart rending screech. Tiny shards of glass rained down on her, catching in her perfect lavender tinged hair, and Daniella welcomed them openly. Tilting her head up the splintered pieces of glass gently grazed her cheeks and face, a pre shower before the final shard fell from the heavens. Huge and thick the glass shard had pierced through her chest, rending her trachea and spinal cord apart. No blood fell, after all her heart had stopped beating a long time ago. The pain was excruciating, but despite that Daniella felt a smile break across her lips. All these years she had wanted to feel something, anything to remind her she was human. The searing pain that had coarsed its way through Daniella's body had been the ultimate gift, and in a warped way Fiona had saved her. Her vision clouded as one final croak broke from her lips.

'Peace…at last'


	6. Part 6 Caveat

**Part 6.**

'**C****aveat'**

Okay! Jumping back to the present :D

The woman had taken Fiona to her home, a weather beaten cabin situated on the outskirts of the tiny village. Mercifully for Fiona it was as far away from the other villagers as possible, and a slight twinge of pity formed as she looked at the frail form of her grandmother striding on ahead talking to 'Ayla.' At least she thought Fiona was Ayla, and because of that immediately Fiona had summed up that her grandmother had gone insane. The grief of having her daughter taken away most have been an immense pain, and from the gaunt frame of the elderly woman it had taken its toile physically too.

Fiona remained silent, the woman clearly didn't seem overly fussed she wasn't responding to her ramblings. Hewie whined at her feet, Fiona reaching down to stroke his smooth white fur. "Don't worry boy, "she whispered "She's family..."

It felt odd to say it out loud. For 19 years her mother and father had been her only family, she had been told she never had aunts or uncles and that her grandparents had died. 'Evidently not' Fiona thought as she looked at the woman, a confusing blend of pity and growing warmth for the woman. Indeed, she had only known the woman for close to 15 minutes, but in that small time frame 19 years worth of love surged forth in Fiona and she found herself smiling. Fiona never really did smile to put others at ease; she had much too serious an outlook on life thanks to her parents for that. Whenever she did smile though it came from the heart, and for the first time in a long time Fiona gave a cheek splitting grin that her grandmother registered with her own heart warming smile.

"Why Ayla, your positively glowing! Please, sit down and tell me all about it, like old times." The warm smile the woman gave broke Fiona's heart; she knew she had to tell the woman the truth. She owed it to her. Hewie was silent as he curled up beneath the old woman's feet, Fiona's gentle footsteps breaking the silence. She sat down timidly, not sure how to tell the smiling elder. Slowly Fiona began, "I...I'm not Ayla." The old woman continued smiling, however her eyes became glassy and Fiona noticed the woman begin to clutch at her chair. "Ayl-Mummy died, in a car crash." It had been the first time Fiona had said it out loud, acknowledged that her parents weren't waiting at home for her, nor would they ever be. Hot moisture sprung to her eyes as she continued, "Mummy and Daddy, we were in a car crash and there was a man, Riccardo. He..." Fiona couldn't continue, the flash of the horrible incident assaulted her emotions. Her mother's lifeless corpse flopped over the hood of the car, her beautiful pale face still, her eyes wide and staring. Her father could have survived, if it wasn't for Riccardo, who cruelly plunged a sword through the dying man's chest. "Mummy...Daddy" Fiona whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling no shame in the tidal wave of grief that had overcome her.

Her grandmother wasn't smiling now; her lips were pulled back into a tight line, trembling as she suppressed her tears. Her voice cracked as she pulled Fiona in whispering "Mio figlio, mio figlio, mio nipote bella..." Fiona didn't understand what she was saying, regardless Fiona knew it was something heartfelt and sincere. The kindly old woman whipped the tears from her eyes as she gave a sad smile, saying "My Ayla may be gone, but she lives on in you, my beautiful grandchild!" Fiona cried even more, overcome with both joy and intense grief. She had family now, but she couldn't live with her grandmother, Daniella's parents made that impossible. On top of that she had a life back home, College, her friends; she was even contemplating taking up Daemon on his offer for a date. Then again, after what Fiona had been through being close to someone in that way was the last thing on her mind. Fiona's grandmother leapt up from her seat, smiling as she shouted "Oh I must tell the others, I must tell them I have a granddaughter!"

Before Fiona could say anything she had left the house, meaning no doubt that an angry mob would be tearing up the place looking for her. "Oh darn" Fiona whispered as panic overtook her. "Hewie!" she commanded, and he rose up immediately knowing it was time for them to hide once more. There were stairs leading up, but Fiona didn't know her way around this new location. A yell. Did she hear correct? If so she didn't have much time to hide, upstairs was the only option! Fiona took the stairs two at a time, Hewie following closely behind. She reached the landing, a door to her left and right and above, 'An attic?' Fiona could hear clearly now, a mob was making their way to the home of her grandmother and fast. Fiona jumped, grabbing at the small knob of wood that let her open the trap door to the attic. Out popped a tiny set of stairs, and Fiona waved Hewie up "Hewie go!" The pair were in the attic as Fiona pulled the trapdoor closed again, Fiona whispering to Hewie "Sit." She crept towards the front of the attic, cobwebs sticking to her hair as she passed. At last she reached where the living room should have been and Fiona got down on her stomach and pressed her ear to the floor. All was silent for a few moments until a loud crash sounded, the front door practically knocked from its hinges as quite a few people poured in. "Search everywhere, Markez and Gabrielle you search upstairs, we'll take downstairs." There was no doubt that it was Daniels voice.

Fiona heard her grandmother pleading, sticking up for her, telling them that Fiona did nothing wrong. The love Fiona felt for the woman grew by the minute. At last the men left the upstairs rooms and said "We've searched both rooms, there's no sign of her." Fiona heard someone move on the spot and heard Daniel ask "Is there any other rooms?" The malice dripped from his voice as the question hung in the air. At last her grandmother replied there wasn't. Fiona heard the sound of the mob leave, but not before she heard Daniel whisper to her grandmother "If your granddaughter shows up again, tell her to be gone before I can get my hands on her."

The warning was given.


	7. Part 7 A fronte praecipitium a tergo lup

**Part 7.**

**A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi**

Fiona waited for what seemed like hours before she climbed out of the attic; she most certainly did not want Daniel and his band of merry man to jump in and attack herself, Hewie or her grandmother. God forbid that they harmed her newly found family, not even she would be able to control her actions. As she crept down the stairs, she seen the sobbing form of the elderly woman on the couch; muttering into her throw cushions. "Really must...crazy...seeing things...no grandchild...nobody..." The old woman's mutterings tugged at Fiona's heart, in hiding herself the woman had imagined she had just seen a mirage; something to comfort her lonely form. "Grandmother," Fiona began. The old woman's eyes shot up, tear filled and a dazzling blue. She began weeping even harder, sobbing out "I knew you were real, I knew I didn't just imagine those men looking for you!" The elderly woman sobbed and wailed for a few more moments before Fiona had the courage to plop herself down beside her, Hewie licking her hand. She sniffled, and then leapt forward; hugging Fiona with all her might.

'What am I going to do?'

Fiona saw she had two choices here; she could either stay with her grandmother here or live out a life of hiding, hoping that Daniel would give up the chase; or she could bring her grandmother with her and try to escape. What should have been a simple enough decision had Fiona weighing up the pros and (many) cons they had to their plan. If Fiona stayed here she would never, ever have a free moment where she wasn't thinking of someone about to burst in at any moment; ready to murder her just because of her name. If she escaped, sure Fiona would be fine but what of her grandmother? Could she function in a more modern world? She certainly wouldn't be able to get a job, Fiona was certain the village didn't give out any form of I.D like she had at home. 'And let's say I do decide to take her with me, how would she cope with the journey?' Fiona imagined that the frail woman in front of her wouldn't be able to run or be as active as she would, who knew if there was hiking involved in getting back to the real world!

Fiona took a deep breath and paused before beginning, "Grandmother, I have something to ask..."

* * *

It was the dead of night as Fiona, Hewie and her grandmother decided to undertake the journey out of these damn forests and into the real world. Naturally enough Fiona's grandmother was apprehensive about leaving her family home, after all that was where she had lived her whole life, where she had waited for Ayla-but that part of her life was over she decided. Right now her new life was with Fiona, her family. Creeping along a wooded path behind her home the three made steady progress as fast as they could. As it were, Fiona's grandmother knew how to get to 'the outside' as she had called it. It was no more than half a day or more until the roads that lead to the nearest town would show, and from their Fiona would gather her bearings and they would all be home safe and sound. It seemed like a perfect plan.


	8. Part 8 De fumo in flammam

Part 8.

De fumo in flammam

"Where has that aging whore gone!" spat out Daniel, savagely booting a chair out of the way as himself and his rabble tore apart the house, that had all but been emptied of supplies. "She's taken her, she's taken that Belli _**slut**_ and made a run for it!" Rage had taken over control, Daniel was in no form to make compromises. Just like his angel Daniella was taken from him, so too would the old crone lose hers.

* * *

Fiona, Hewie and her grandmother hadn't got that far when they heard; in the distance a bloodcurdling battle cry. It was the sound of death, ready to be inflicted upon her by a village of oppressed, crazed villagers. Fiona's grandmother however, was seemingly oblivious to the potential threat and was sauntering behind her slowly; humming and looking around her as they walked. "Hewie, go" Fiona sighed, pointing for him to move ahead and scout for any danger. Fiona halted temporarily until her grandmother had caught up, leaving Fiona to wonder how she could usher the woman onwards without coming off as impolite: 'but how to begin though?' Fiona wondered. "Did you hear that?" Fiona asked, her piercing blue eyes staring at her grandmother. "No my love, I heard nothing at all" she smiled as she continued on at her leisurely pace, swinging her walking cane around in a circle. "Isn't it so nice to be out in the open?" she mused, smiling serenely towards Fiona. "Grandmother, I think we should pick up the pace. I'm certain that we're being followed." Fiona added an edge of panic to her voice, something she didn't need to try too hard to do. Fiona's grandmother threw a look of indignation towards her, asking "And why do you think that child?"

No sooner had those words escaped her lips, than the small bulbs of light started appearing in the distance behind them. Daniel and the villagers were gaining it seemed. "Come on, we have to hurry. Now!" Fiona broke into a jog, stopping as she noticed that her grandmother was no longer moving. "Grandmother please, we don't have much time!" But all she did was shake her head, dropping her bag. "I'm old Fiona. I've weak bones. How long would you expect me to run for? I can't." The elder's fatalistic views took Fiona back by surprise, her blunt response slapping Fiona across the face. "But… Grandmother-" Fiona was hated mid-sentence. "You go girl, your young. You have your whole life ahead of you, me? I'm 73 years old, dying slowly of a broken heart. I'll keep them at bay, maybe my blood will stop them coming for yours."

Tears streamed freely from Fiona's eyes, unable to understand what exactly her grandmother was saying. It was too much too take in. She had literally only met her only family left alive, and she was going to lose them. What could she do? Stay with her grandmother and accept her fate? Try convincing her to travel as fast as she could regardless? Or should she leave her? Fiona didn't know. "Fiona, please listen to me. The greatest gift that I could give to you is the chance to live your life. Please just go…" the women brought her hands up to her eyes, sobbing "it's what Ayla would want." Fiona ran to her grandmother, hugging her hard and not wanting to let go. Truly this woman was tragic and remarkable, a new relation that Fiona would sorely miss. Her heart told her that, in the end she would be fine and Daniel would spare her grandmothers life. Her head said otherwise. Hewie whimpered and licked Fiona's leg, forcing her on. Tears and sobs escaped from Fiona as she ran on, blocking out the sobbing of her grandmother wailing "Ayla, Ayla mother's coming for you soon baby!"


	9. Part 9 Aetatis suae

Part 9.

**Aetatis suae**

Fiona ran on, her legs like jelly and her heart pounding against her breast bone so hard she was afraid that it was going to shoot right out of her. Hewie was ahead, running in wide arcs as to scan the area for any potential danger. So far there was none, but who knew what Daniel was capable of; for all Fiona was aware of he very well may have sent a few ahead at an earlier time to try and cut her off from escape.

"Hewie!" Fiona whimpered.

She didn't want to be alone on this lonely pathway, completely out of her comfort zone. At least in Belli Castle she had tramped around its many floors enough to know her left from her right, but out here the woods where most definitely not to be used for her benefit. Daniel and his rabble however would certainly have the upper hand if she ventured too far in. Besides Fiona had a feeling that the path would lead to her salvation of freedom, after two long days of torture and anguish.

* * *

**CRUNCH!**

The sound of Daniel smacking the elderly woman across the head was enough to even make the most hardened woodsmen hold in their stomach contents.

"Where is she!" he bellowed, his fist cracking against the side of the old woman's jaw. Blood flowed freely from her mouth, with little white fragments of tooth flowing out along with the crimson goo. From a broken jaw the elderly woman simply said:

"My name ish Arshiana Hoobertshon," she stopped to spit out more blood and teeth. "And you barbariansh will never find my Fiona." Fiona's grandmother, Ariana was certain that they hadn't heard her. After all, she had just lisped and spat her way through a sentence that not even she could make heads or tails of, and it was her saying it. The look on Daniels face terrified her however, he had turned a venomous mauve and his eyes bulged from out of their sockets.

"You stupid, stupid, decrepit fool" he hissed, landing his heel cleanly in her jaw. Another sickening crunch sounded and Ariana was certain that it was broke. It felt loose and hanging, with a cold wind circulating around her mouth. Her mouth felt dry and she tried to lick it, just to moisten it up. It was useless though. She dared not move, lest Daniel take that as a hint to beat her even more.

'How did this happen?' she thought. 'These people… they used to be my friends. Now look…' her eyes scanned the crowd around her, spitting and looking at her with hatred.

'Why am I so different from them? Is it because I cared too much for Ayla, I wasn't the only one to lose a daughter.' She now looked at Daniel and Catrina, who were hunched over on the ground.

'Maybe it's because I dealt with my grief emotionally rather than violently. I never rushed up to Belli Castle to demand my daughter, I always knew deep down she was either out of reach or dead.'

Daniel stood once more, an axe swinging loosely from his hands; his face contorted in the most frightening way.

'Perhaps they are all the monsters here, no better than the Belli's…'

Daniel raised his axe. Ariana closed her eyes, picturing the most beautiful blonde haired girls standing side by side; smiling at her. "Fiona…Ayla…"

The axe came down.


End file.
